Mysterious Eagle Zoanthrope
by Jhaquilihyn
Summary: This fic is based mostly on Bakuryu. Koryu is back, there is also a new Zoanthrope around, Nagi keeps on going missing...I started this fic in September of 2004...


**Disclaimer: Don't own. the end.**

**The Mysterious Eagle Zoanthrope.**

Uriko was sitting across the table from Bakuryu. The rest of the Zoanthrope gang was there. Except Shenlong, he was out drinking again. Bakuryu, a.k.a Kenji, was writing in a notebook. He kept track of everything that went on in the group. Making sure everything is in proper order. Uriko sat there purring for hours and hours. The most annoying of Zoanthrope..no, cat purring bakuryu had ever heard. She doesn't even know how to purr right. Bakuryu wrote down, _again…the group almost gets killed. All uriko's fault. Again. I have to devise a plan to kill the stupid zoanthrope. She won't seem to die. Stupid cat. Nagi is sleeping. Resting up on her powers. I think she might be up to something. Same with Xion. The white zoanthrope. He is a weird one. Reiji. Never seen before. I hope to cross that Crow. He seems like a good fight. Shina. Nice girl. Mercenary. Her adoptive father. …her adoptive father. I hate him. I really hate him. I can never defeat the old bastard._ Bakuryu's eyebrow started to twitch, as Uriko grew more and more annoying. He looked at Gado, his eye now twitching. He looked back at his page. _Must devise plan to kill him as well._ He put that as his number one priority.

"_AH! I have spilt ends! Someone Help!"_ Jenny ran into the room from hers, in nothing but a pink, used-to-be-white, towel. _"Help!"_ she cried. Jenny, the bat, hated spilt ends.

_Ah. Jenny Burtory. Her. _Bakuryu continued to wight after looking towards jenny, then to his page. _Can't seem to stay dead either. Too bad. I'll drive a stake in her heart to satisfy myself in killing the other annoying idiot. No one knows how old she is or where she comes from. She is a model. But her real job is a special operations spy. No one really knows that. Only I. The reason. I just have everything about them._

Shenlong stumbled in with a bottle of rum in his hand. _"you know… …Jenny."_ He walked towards her. _"why not…go and…cut your hair again…The split ends will go away."_ He had a stupid grin on his face, showing he was over his drunken limit. His breath smelled of rum and other stuff he probably bought off of druggies from the street.

Jenny batted him away with her hand. _"go away you stupid drunk. But thank you for the idea."_ Jenny smiled. Then she gave him a mean face. _"Now go.. Bye leave. Adios."_ With that Jenny turned around and went back into her room.

"_That girl needs help…"_ Uriko pointed out the obvious. _"Ne? Kenji?..she needs help… Kenji?…Kenji?.."_ She repeated. Her eyebrows twitched as Bakuryu ignored her. "_Ne? Kenji?…Bakuryu?…Are you going to answer me?…Bakuryu?"_

Bakuryu's eyebrow twitched and twitched yet he still ignored her.

"_KeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnJIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ She said trying to get his attention.

"_WHAT ? Do You WANT?"_ Bakuryu stood up and slammed his fist into the table, his chair fell over and pencil snapped in half. The group sitting at the table looked at Bakuryu. It was rare to see the ninja boy snap so easily.

"…_noooothing. I just wanted to talk to you." _She answered cutely.

"_Can't You SEE I am Busy?"_

"_Gomena-"_

"_No You ARE not Sorry!"_ He yelled right at her. He looked at the people that were staring at him. _"WHAT Are You Looking At!"_

"_Nothing.."_ They all said turning away and continued what they were doing.

"_Kenji.." _Uriko said softly. She was on the verge of tears. _"I am sorry. I won't bother you anymore." _

"_Yes you will Uriko and you know it! So leave me alone! I'm leaving."_ Bakuryu kicked up the chair to its previous spot and grabbed his notebook. He walked out of the house into the darkness of night. Alone. He was finally alone. No Uriko, no Gado, and no Jenny. Just himself and… himself. Or that's what he thought. He walked down the street to the school. Bakuryu felt something behind him. He turned around to see Kohryu walking closer to him.

"_Kohryu."_

"_Kenji."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Poor Bakuryu. Being pestered by a stupid little half-beast."_ Kohryu shook his head lightly. _"Pathetic."_

"_Shut up! You …Go away. You aren't even a real Zoanthrope. You are an experiment. Right? Development number B-0389?"_

Kohryu growled.

"_I know more about you than you know about you."_ Said bakuryu

Kohryu grabbed his throat and threw Bakuryu up against the wall. _"Tylon is dead. He wasn't even able to control me. He is dead. I need no one and no one needs me! So leave my nonexistent life out of this."_ He pushed him against the wall again, harder then before.

"_Yes. Tylon is dead. And so should you be."_

"_I will kill you right here and now! Once and for all!"_ Kohryu squeezed Bakuryu's throat tighter. His nails digging into Bakuryu's neck, blood ran down and dripped on the ground. Blood covered Kohryu's fingers and some on his hands. Bakuryu's eyes dilated. Losing life and slowly becoming faint. His breathing labored.

'_I'm going to die.'_ Bakuryu thought. His eyes slowly closing. Suddenly Kohryu's hands let go of Bakuryu's throat as something hit him, Kohryu and Bakuryu both fell to the ground. Bakuryu tried to breathe. Kohryu quickly got up.

"_Who's There?"_ Kohryu snarled. _"Show yourself!"_

A zoanthrope. It was in its beast form, an Eagle. It had kicked Kohryu in the back with its powerful talons, knocking him to the ground.

"_An Eagle Zoanthrope! Since when?"_ Kohryu said.

The eagle zoanthrope screeched at him.

"_So. You wanna play?"_ Kohryu spun around and turned into his iron mole form. He growled his metallic mole growl.

The eagle zoanthropescreeched at him again, but louder and more ferocious. Kohryu ran fast towards it. The eagle jumped and pounded Kohryu as he tried to slide under the eagle. Kohryu got up and attacked it. The eagle flew up and charged towards him, feet first and kicked him, doing a back flip and landing it. Kohryu fell to the ground. A metallic mole snarl was heard from him. He got up and tried to attack the eagle once more. Nothing. He couldn't even touch it.

"_Grrr!"_ Kohryu quickly jumped over it and grabbed it from behind. Flipping it over him and scratching it with his claws. The eagle got up and sliced across Kohryu's chest with its sharp talon, sparks came from him. _"Ah!"_ He growled. Kohryu disappeared.

"_Who……are you?"_ Bakuryu asked the eagle. He held his throat and tried to stand up. He fell back down and fainted. The eagle zoanthrope picked up Bakuryu and walked away from the school.

Bakuryu woke up later into the night. The Zoanthrope was sitting beside him on the floor by the small mattress he was laying on. He sat up. Bakuryu touched his throat, it hurt but there was something covering it, a bandage or tourniquet.

The Zoanthrope looked at him. It was out of its Eagle form. It was wearing white Chinese pants and a Chinese outfit almost like Long's. Just with an emblem of an eagle on the front and back, the outfit was black with silver lining. The zoanthropes black hair was tied back loosely with a black hair tie, it reached passed its lower back. Its eyes looked blue from the angle and darkness.

"_You should lay back down…You are still injured."_ The Zoanthrope gently pushed him back down and placed a damp cloth on Bakuryu's forehead. _"That zoanthrope almost finished you off. You must be glad I was in the neighborhood."_

Bakuryu slowly nodded. Knowing he couldn't talk right now. He couldn't see the zoanthrope who was talking to him. Bakuryu looked around the room. A shrine. On his other side his shirt and scarf was there. He closed his eyes; glad his pants were still on.

"_You will be able to talk later tomorrow. I'll have some soup ready for you. And ginseng…or green tea if you prefer."_

Bakuryu looked towards the person looking after him and raised two fingers.

"_Green tea. Okay."_

Bakuryu nodded..

"_Now sleep. You need rest."_

Bakuryu nodded again and slowly closed his eyes. Drifting off to a deep slumber.

Bakuryu woke up again, this time in the morning. His throat hurt a lot more. He blinked a bunch of times to let his eyes get used to the light. The zoanthrope wasn't in the room. Bakuryu figured it was making something. Bakuryu sat up and threw the covers off. His pants were there. _'good'_ he thought. He sat there for a while figuring out a breathing pattern that would hurt his throat. _'Breathe in through nose, and out through nose, every 5 seconds.'_ That didn't hurt him as much as breathing in and out every one second.

He stood up and stretched. His back cracked slightly. _'Ow'_

He took one step towards the door and almost fell over, but kept his balance and continued towards the door. He slid it open and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He looked around. No person in sight. He looked at an open door leading to the dining area and walked towards it. He looked in, nothing. Except for a bowl of soup, green tea and a note. He sat on the floor at the table and picked up the note. It was in Japanese, of course they are in Japan, he read the note.

_For whom this concerns;_

_Good morning, I am not here right now as you see, because you are reading this note._

_I hope you are feeling better. I will be home soon, I just have to run some errands and get some groceries. _

_As you see, and hopefully noticed, there is a bowl of soup and tea. They are all still warm because I left probably about 2 minutes before you woke up. I won't be too long._

_Sincerly, _

_The Eagle Zoanthrope._

Bakuryu looked down at the soup and smelled it. Nothing. Being a Ninja he had the sense to smell and taste oderless and tasteless poisons. He slowly drank his soup and tea. It hurt a bit but the tea was extremely soothing.

When he was done he walked to the sink and washed his dishes and put them away.

He looked around the shrine once more before he walked out the door. He was lucky this time. He _was_ glad that the Eagle Zoanthrope was in the neighborhood. He walked passed the school and down the street to the place he was staying. He silently opened the door, making sure he didn't wake anyone. Once he got in he shut the door in the same manner as he entered, quietly. He turned around to be met by Uriko.

"_AH! Bakuryu! You're safe!"_ She yelled waking the other Zoanthropes up, except Long and Alice who looked up from whatever they were doing to look at Bakuryu. Uriko gave Bakuryu a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"_nnn…"_ Bakuryu couldn't breathe.

Shina and Yugo came out of their rooms.

"_Who's yelling?…It's 9:12am in the morning…"_ Shina said, sleeply. _"Oh…Hi Bakuryu. How are you?"_

Bakuryu shook his head and pointed at the tourniquet around his neck.

"_Lemmie guess? Kohryu."_ Said Yugo. Bakuryu nodded.

Uriko looked at Bakuryu's neck and tilted her head to the side as if she was confused.

He shook his head, closed his eyes and put his hand on this forehead. He walked towards his room, which was at the end of the room, walked in and closed the door.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Uriko said.

"_Uriko…Can't you see he got hurt? …The tourniquet around his neck…Meaning he won't be able to talk."_ Shina said to her. _"I'm going back to bed."_

Yugo yawned and agreed with her. They both went into their separate rooms.

"_Aw…Poor Bakuryu. Why didn't he say he was hurt?"_ Uriko said.

Long shook his head and sighed, _"Because his throat was hurt. Didn't you see blood on the tourniquet?"_

"_Oh…Yeah. Okay."_ She smiled. _'Maybe I should change it for him. Help him out and not be annoying…'_ Uriko thought. She went to the kitchen and looked underneath the counter for another tourniquet. She grabbed it and walked towards Bakuryu's room.

She knocked on the door but then remembered Bakuryu couldn't speak, so she just walked in and closed the door. He was laying in his bed with his covers over him and his eyes closed.

"_Bakuryu?"_ Uriko said softly, walking towards his bed. Bakuryu opened his eyes and looked at her. _"May I change the tourniquet?"_ she asked. He nodded.

Uriko smiled as she sat on his bed beside him. He sat up. Uriko took the other tourniquet off. His neck had four nail marks on the right side and one on the left.

"_Ow…That must have hurt." _Uriko said at she started to wrap the other tourniquet around his neck. He nodded. _"It's all my fault…I ruin everything. I made you leave, which made you get hurt. I'm sorry."_ She sniffled, small tears running down her cheek.

Bakuryu shook his head as if to say that it wasn't her fault and wiped her tears.

"_Thank you, Kenji…There, all done."_ She smiled. She stood up. _"I'm going to let you rest now. Bye."_ She walked out of the room. Bakuryu was alone once again, in the safety of his own room. He lay down and slowly closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

'Thank you. Uriko. You are like a sister to me.'He thought.

He woke up later that evening. He could smell something cooking. He sat up. _'Sunday. Yugo's day to cook. Steak.'_ He thought as he threw the covers off him, got up and walked out of his room.

He got to the kitchen and smiled. _"Awww…Steak again?"_ Bakuryu said, his voice a little raspy. Yugo jumped.

"_Ah!"_ He looked towards the voice and smiled. _"Bakuryu…"_

They both laughed.

"_Haha…You jumped…"_ Bakuryu taunted.

"_Shut up."_ Yugo joked. He continued to put steak on a small grill over the stove. _"So I guess you got better, huh?"_

"_Kinda."_

"_At least you're speaking now…That's good."_

"_Mmhmm…Where are the others?"_

"_Nagi went missing again…Uriko, Shina, Alice, and Jenny went shopping and getting their hair fixed up. Gado is at the Gym. Shenlong…Drinking. Long is practicing his moves at the dojo. You were sleeping and I'm cooking."_

Bakuryu chuckled at the last part Yugo said.

"_What?"_ Asked Yugo.

"_Nothing…"_

"_You are a funny guy, you know that."_

"…"

Yugo continued cooking. Yugo and Bakuryu only ate dinner that night. It was good. Bakuryu had never really liked steak much but the way Yugo cooked it this time was phenomenal.

Bakuryu sat where he was sitting the previous night and starting writting in his journal._ Yugo's steaks are always the best. I wonder where he gets the meat from? But that is not matter. Koryu attacked me last night and a mysterious eagle type zoanthrope save me from almost being dead. How can I be so careless and why is Koryu around? Things are going weird. Nagi keeps on going missing and then showing up quietly and keeping to herself in her room. I have to really check her. Make sure she's not evil._

_I dispise living in this household but I have to do it for now. I have to research all of these zoanthrope. Make sure no one upsets the balance. It is vital to my clan._

Yugo looked at Bakuryu, _"What'cha writing?"_

_"Nothing."_ Bakuryu closed his journal and stood up. _"I'm tired_. _I have school tomarrow."_ He took his book and walked into his room.


End file.
